Pheonix Down
by KatherineSloan
Summary: Continuing off of book six. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny despite Harry's protests are leaving Hogwarts to find the rest of the Horcruxes. Mysterious notes signed R.A.B. help them along the way, but Harry's not sure who's really sending them. I suck


**Pheonix Down**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters created by the author of these wonderful but extremely dark books! However, though I don't own the initials of R.A.B., I did create the person behind them from pure speculation.

…Really wish I owned Sirius, though…lol!

This is pretty much an opening chapter. I've written barely further, but I promise now that I've got the start up, I'll begin writing it more faithfully. Besides, I've got ideas pilling up like snow drifts, pressing their way into my brain. Can't concentrate on any other writing! Hee!

Then end of the term had been reached, and with no one feeling up to any further games of Quiddich, nor any pranks or rewardable good deeds, the house points remained as they had been before Dumbledore's sudden death. Neither Ron, Hermione, nor Harry was cheered by the Gryffindor banners hanging from the Great Hall's enchanted ceiling. The evening sky was bright with stars and a full moon as the students filed in solemnly and took their seats. The Headmaster's chair was still empty, Professor McGonagall having remained in her former seat to finish out the term as a show of respect for the great man who, by all rights, should still have been sitting there. Now, as the last of the students took their seats, she stood.

"The term's end has found us at last, with the House Cup Award going to Gryffindor. Congratulations." She gestured towards Harry's table. There was a small pretense of clapping, though even the winning House barely joined in. McGonagall looked down at the Professors' table for a moment as if gathering her thoughts. "The last few months have been an uncertain time for Hogwarts. We are still unsure whether or not the school will be opening for next term." There was a low murmuring among the students. "You will be sent news either way over the summer's break. Please, take every precaution this summer. Stay with your families. I want to see every one of you back next term, if we reopen." McGonagall looked from Harry to Ron to Hermione as she spoke this last sentence. Neither student looked up from their plates, and the new Headmaster sighed. With a gesture, the tables filled with food, and the end of term feast began.

Not even Hermione, staunch supporter of house elves' rights, and founder of S.P.E.W., seemed to mind returning all the food the elves had cooked untouched. Even Ron only managed to make a token nibble at a roll before giving up. And when Nearly Headless Nick came floating up out of the bowl of noodles, not even Neville jumped. N.H. Nick floated away silently, and the students went back to their hollow-eyed staring. Well, almost all.

It took a few minutes for either of Harry's friends to notice that he was scarfing his food, biting off each mouthful of bread as if he were snapping off Snape's fingers, eyes dark. A few other Gryffindor's had noticed, and were staring at him as well. He ignored them completely, finishing his meal with a swig from his goblet and leaving the table with only a glance at Ron and Hermione. Pushing away their still-empty plates, both friends followed him to the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry?" Hermione worriedly took a seat opposite Harry, who had plopped onto the couch. The only known survivor of the _Avada Kedavra _curse looked up with a sigh.

"Are you going to spend the summer with your parents?" he asked, making both Hermione and Ron blink.

"Actually, they're both going to be going with you, as am I," said a voice from the portrait hole. Harry looked up, startled, as Ginny climbed through and gave him a small but determined smile.

"Ginny-"

"Don't start, Harry. You knew I was coming with you before you tried to split up with me, and we all saw how well that worked out." Harry blushed slightly. Though he had tried to break up with Ginny, beginning at Dumbledore's funeral and then repeatedly throughout the rest of the term, the youngest Weasley had simply ignored his attempts. She stubbornly insisted that putting her life at risk by being with Harry was her own choice, and there was nothing Harry could do to talk her out of it. Giving a resigned sigh, Harry turned back to Hermione and Ron.

"I have to visit the Dursleys' first thing. Then I'll meet you –" he glanced at Ginny - "at Ron's." Feeling exhausted, though it was only eight o'clock, he pushes himself up off the couch and made his way to the guy's dormitory. Ron joined him a few minutes later, crawling into his bed but sitting up with a book. Harry fell asleep even as Ron whispered _"Lumos."_


End file.
